The Unforgiving
by TheUnknown19
Summary: I sat still. Afraid of what would happen if I moved. My master was cold and unforgiving. His hostile black eyes were watching me. Waiting for me to move. low T high K


**ok so here is my first chapter for my first story **

**The Unforgiving **

**I don't own Danny Phantom :( **

**please review :)**

**yeah so on with the story :)**

**hope you enjoy and i shut up now :) hehe **

I sat still. Afraid of what would happen if I moved. My master was cold and unforgiving. His hostile black eyes were watching me. Waiting for me to move. His whip was at his side as always. Ready for use if punishment was needed. There were 10 of use. Lined up from youngest to oldest. I was the youngest. I was also the one here the longest. I pitied the newcomers not for being sold but for the hope of escaping they still had. It would crush them far more than any punishment that out master could give us. I would know there was a time when hope to had filled my heart. I soon realised though that I would forever be a slave. Bound to a life of hardship. My dull eyes stated at the ground. Slaves were banned from looking their master in the eye unless ordered to. This rule along with many others were drilled into our heads.

Today was selling day. It was when our master decided he wanted new slaves. He sold us to make a profit.  
DING. DING. DING. The buyers had finally arrived. A sense of dread washed over me. The Manson's had arrived. I had heard stories of this family. The daughter was a rebellious teen who hated the very fabrics of the slavery system. Mr And Mrs Manson were obsessed with what other people thought of them.  
I could hear the click of Mrs Manson's heels and the light almost girlish footsteps of her husband. Nothing like the heavy footsteps of my master. They had reached me finally. I kept my head bowed as my master spoke about me. It was the same speech he said every time. 'His name is Daniel. He is half ghost half human which makes him great for security and manual labour'. Normally they would back of at that. A half ghost was too much of a threat, to powerful. They just sounded more intrigued. I kept a blank expression, but on the inside I allowed a flicker of hope to pass through me. I might finally leave this hell.  
'I would like to see the slave's ghost half' Mrs Manson spoke in a tone that demanded respect. I winced. I hated my ghost half. All it did was bringing me trouble. Not wanting to seem disobedient a quickly summoned my ghost half. Bright rings came changing me into my alter ego 'phantom' original right? My second master named me that. I suppose it is better than my first master name for me. Invisible. I was brought out of my thoughts by Ms Manson yanking my head up looking my in the eye. I internally flinched. Not being used to looking people in the eye.  
'We'll take him' Mr Manson voice cut through the silence like a knife. I was filled with relief and dread. Thankful for finally getting out of this place, I knew it was too good to be true though. My life was never simple or easy. I was handcuffed and dragged into my old master office where they filled put the paper work and handed over the required amount of money. I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt to see how easy you were tossed away. I was used to it by now though. The Manson was going to be my fifth owner. I could only hope that they wouldn't be as cruel as my last few masters. I felt my scars tingle as I recalled all the painful memories. I quickly blinked away the tears. Slaves were not meant to show emotion. We were simple a shell of a human being. Not good enough for anything else.  
I stared down at my old white tennis shoes. The soles were nearly gone. My jeans were filled with holes and dried dirt. I could vaguely here my now old master thanking the mansions for doing business with him. I knew I would be leaving soon. I mentally prepared myself for the car ride I was about to go on. I felt empty as I left the house. The happiness I felt for leaving was dangerous I couldn't let myself be disappointed. I simple became what they wanted from me. A shell with no will. Afraid of the punishments for disobedience.  
I was surprised to see that there was no car to take us to their house. My new masters started walking down the side-walk. I mentally thanked my old master for never giving me a jumper as the sun was beating down on me. We were in the middle of a heat wave that was expecting to last all through the summer. I was cut out of thought by Ms Manson thrusting a sun umbrella into my chest. Her nasally voice rang through my ears telling me to walk behind them with the umbrella to block the sun. I complied with her wishes keeping two steps behind them. Suddenly the stool a sharp left, and in front of me was the nicest house I had ever seen. House want really the right word to describe it though. It was more of a castle you read about in fairy tales. Ivy climbing up the old brick wall. Beautiful flowers on the window sills and a large balcony decked out in lounge chairs. To the left of the house I could see a large pool. The house was beautiful but I had no wish to live in it. I had learnt from experience the bigger the house the bigger the ego and the bigger the ego the crueller they were. They constantly wanted to remind you who was in charge. Even if it was clear that they were. A big ego was dangerous it was constantly getting bigger and it needed fuel to keep it going. Just like a bonfire needed wood to keep it burning, once it burned out all was left was ashes and memories.  
I was roughly pushed in to the living room. The room was a bright obnoxious yellow. It blinded my eyes. The carpet was a light lilac colour that made me cringe just thinking about it. There were two large cream sofas with a maghony tea-table. The worst of all had to have been the flowers. There were flowered everywhere vibrant colours with overpowering smell that I could never get used to. I started to dread working here if I had to live in a house like this.

**hope you like it :) please review**


End file.
